


Reckless

by MajorWeak



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hate, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Large Cock, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Marvel - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Passion, Passionate Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, The Avengers - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	Reckless

She was once a detective. Working long days in the field and slacking over paperwork at the station. Arresting perpetrators and helping people. That WAS her life and that felt like a long time ago now. So who is she? What happened?

After a two day shift on a stakeout she came home, the sun set and the moon risen. Clouds up above and rain pouring, covering the streets in small linings of puddles. A cold beer, the first thing she grabbed upon entering her apartment. Her body slouched onto the couch as her hand brought the bottle to her red lips, taking mouthfuls of the beer until the bottle ran dry. She had fallen asleep watching late night television with the empty bottle in hand. 

A paramedic called out to his driver, "I've got a pulse!" Those words were nothing but muffled noises to her, the wailing sirens of the ambulance as it tore through the New York traffic.

Awakening at the hospital was an odd experience and especially when she remembered falling asleep at home.

A man speaks up, a doctor in a white coat. "There was an awful storm last night and it ripped through houses." He was looking over her charts as he spoke again. "You were one of the few survivors left in your apartment building. Quite lucky and after a day or two in here for observation, you'll be free to leave."

She couldn't ask questions because she didn't have a chance to. There was a burn left on her arm and she was scraped and bruised; lucky indeed. The woman was having none of it, not staying in a hospital where people came to die. She left to her own accord but something didn't feel right, her body felt.. Strange. A surge of power rushed through her, hands became shaky, eyes black and objects now sailing through mid air.

None of this made sense and she was being riddled by her own past memories, those ones that she had fought to keep buried for many years now; all flooding back. A loud and agonising cry left her mouth and it brought her to her knees, sending out nurses and doctors like a flood. A moment of panic erupted through her body, sending the hoard of worried employees back into the hospital. She had to escape, she had to get away and stay hidden. It had been years since anyone ever saw her or even heard of her name, that was until they arrived and with one task-kill her.

Director Phillip Coulson of The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement And Logistics Division or more famously known as SHIELD. He wore a sharp suit, a friendly smile and a dark set of shades that conveyed mystery.

"You have a chance to surrender, to be the good guy and make a difference. We can help you." His words calm, soothing even.

"That sounds like a lovely offer but I have to decline, no one is in charge of me except me." The woman's eyes switched. Ocean Blue eyes to pure black, a twitch of her lips forming a near evil smirk.

She had eased into it, picking this so called team apart piece by piece. The hulk was the hardest challenge though, strong and very stubborn but her powers were strong too. He was nothing but a monster to distract her while the Archer took place, settled into a nest, arrow nestled between his fingers before it flung through the air. Whatever that arrow was had brought her to her knees, the arrow head sunk into her shoulder blade. Black eyes turned blue and her body shut down, the Archer wearing a proud smile, murmuring to himself, "I never miss."


End file.
